A Bond Unbreakable
by Dragonfire prime
Summary: To summarize Drgonfire is op and stellar primes kid sent off world cause of thee war. When she lands on earth Megatron finds and raises her for six years till the Autobots find her. Stellar did not come to earth till a few hours before they find df
1. pro log

HELLO I am Dragonfire prime, I have a qoutev account to which is under the same name.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! ( :'( sadly) I OWN MY OC DRAGONFIRE AND MY CO AUTHER ON QOUTEV OWNS STELLAR PRIME!

6 YEARS BEFORE  
CYBERTRON  
Stellar prime has just given birth to her and Optimus prime's sparkling. A red and blue femmeling, who has yet to open her optics. She is the granddaughter of primus and great niece of unicron (yup its true stellar was adopted by wheeljack family. But is the daughter of primus, and niece of unicron)  
"It's a femme! And she has your coloring Optimus." Ratchet told the happy prime couple. They both smiled. Ratchet hands the femmeling to Stellar carefully. Feeling her carriers spark beat she opens her optics. Optimus and Stellar to say the least was shocked. Her optics are pure WHITE! They gasp alerting Ratchet something's off. "What?! What is it? Is something wrong?" Doc asked.  
"Her otics are pure white!... Is that normal?" Optimus asked the doctor. "No it's not. I have never seen this before." Ratchet say slowly. Stellar (well isn't the baby full of surprises) "what that's not possible!" Ratchet says looking read to have a spark attack. "But it is! She's living proof Hatchet!" Stellar exclaims. "What will her designation be? And you both have to bond with her." Ratchet says/asked.  
"How about... Dragonfire?" Stellar asked Optimus. "I love it" Optimus smiles. Stellar opens her spark chamber showing it to Dragonfire. After she is done Optimus does the same. Just then bumblebee enters looking rushed. (He can talk right now) "Excuse me sir but Megatron has been seen heading this way...and he looks angry." Bumbles says quickly. "I understand... Go tell the others to get into their assigned spots." Op ordered. "Right away sir." Bee says leaving the room. After a few seconds they all can hear... "OPTIMUS!" Megatron blows. He storms into the room looking furious. (Thats never good)  
Megatron looks at the primes and medic till his optics lands on the bundle in stellar's servos.(oh scrap) Ratchet and Optimus stand in front Stellar,and Dragonfire protectively.  
" You will not touch them Megatron!" Ratchet say strongly. "Stellar you take Dragonfire and run!" Optimus orders. Megatron lungs at them. They block. "NOW!" Optimus yells. Stellar runs out with DFP in her servos running to a Autobot escape pod placing a crying DF in it. "I love you. Your sire loves you please rember that" stellar whispers sending it off world with tears in her optics. That is the last anybot has heard or seen of Dragonfire prime. At least for now.  
A few days after dragonfire's birth Cybertron finally went dark, forcing every living Autobot and Decepticon to flee and find a new home.  
Optmus prime,Bumblebee,Arcee,Ratchet,Bulkhead, and cliffjumper made it to earth not knowing if any other Autobots survived. What they don't know is that Megatron, Starscream,Soundwave,Breakdown, Knockout and a whole ship full of decepticons arrived at earth as well.  
On the Nemises  
Lord Megatron the scanner's have picked up a homing beacon." Starscream reports. Soundwave pulls up the video of it crashing to earth.  
"Soundwave watch the ship" Megatron says walking to the ramp. Megatron, starscream and other cons walk down the ramp.  
MMegatron walks over to the pod once the ground. Upon opening it Megatron is shocked to see a familiar coloring on a femme sparkling. Starscream looked into the pod. "A sparkling?!" A very shocked starscream said. "Not just any sparkling. The Primes sparkling... Dragonfire I believe they named her Dragonfire." Megatron smirked. He picks the red and blue femmeling sparkling up, cradling her to his spark."come before any Autobots come." Megatron said walking to the ship. Once the ship starts to take off, a ground bridge opens and the bots roll out ,transforming. They see the ship disappear. Ratchet scans the pod, shocked at the results. "Optimus this is the pod from the medbay... The one Stellar sent off with..." Ratchet trails. Op sighs "With Dragonfire in it" Op concludes a sad look coming to face at the mention of his sparkmate and newborn sparkling.  
On the the nemises  
"Lord Megatron the sparkling bonds have been severed. She will not survive without one." Ko reports to Megatron. "Then she shall become my sparkling and will see me as her sire." Megatron declared.

AUTHOR NOTE  
please tell me how u like it  
Till next time optimus please do the honors  
OP: AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!


	2. a harsh landing

Stellar sighed as she made the attempt to contact fellow autobots upon her entrace of earth's vicinity, but rather than getting an Autobot signal; she got a Decepticon one. "No, no, no..." she let out a string of curses. Stellar felt the pod hit the ground hard and tried to get out.  
ON THE NEMISES  
Megatron was looking at a report from one of the energon mines, Dragonfire was on his lap playing with the doll knockout gave her. Soundwave walks up to them. "What is it soundwave?" Megatron asked looking up from the report, Dragon fire also looks up. On Soundwaves visor a beacon can be seen crashing to earth. Megatron looks down at Dragon fire, then back to Soundwave. "Soundwave watch Dragonfire and open a groundbridge to the coordinates." Megatron commands handing DF over to Soundwave. Soundwave nods taking DF. Megatron, Starscream, and a dozen vehicons walk through the ground bridge.  
AUTOBOT OUTPOST OMEGA ONE  
Optimus prime stood watching his teammates and the charges interact when the alarm goes off. Ratchet sees what it is. "Optimus its a homing beacon!" Ratchet informs. "Autobot, or Decepticon?" Op asked. "undetermined." Ratchet informs looking at the screen. "Autobots roll out!" Op running into the gb and transforming. The others follow in pursuit.  
CRASH SITE  
A GB opens and out roll the Autobots, ttransforming midair. (Like when the tried to get cliffjumper) "Autobots remain on guard." Optimus commands, his battle mask slipping into place , as they made there way to the pod. Arcee looks at the insignia."Its Autobot." Arcee says. Prime opens the door only to get knocked on his aft by the bot. "Optimus! "Came the worried voices of his teammates and the sound of weapons powering up. "Optimus?1!.." The new bot said, Optimus looks up to find his sparkmate Stellar Prime was the one to knock him down. Op smiles like someone that is high. "Yes Stellar it is I." Optimus says...only to get tackled again but in a hug. "OPTIMUS THANK PRIMUS YOUR ALRIGHT!" Stellar screams. "I thought you offlined I am happy to see you ok." Optimus hugs stellar back before getting up. Another GB opens and out walks the cons, Megatron infront. He stops mid-step at seeing stellar. "Ratchet groundbridge!" Op comms the doc. "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Megatron orders they do so. Stellar and Starscream goes after each other. Op and Megatron go after each other. The rest go after the rest of the cons. Optimus and Megatron clash there blades to geather fighting.(same ol same old) Stellar jumps over starscream and kicks him in the back. "Ouch!" Starscream yells hitting his head on a rock. A few more minutes and most cons have been taken down. Only Megatron and starscream (surprisingly) stands. The bots GB opens and they run through. Megatron attempts to get to stellar , but it closes in his face. Megatron growls but walks through there bridge.


	3. file updates and many emotions

AUTOBOT BASE!

The bots make it through the bridge before Megatron can follow. Once they are all through Ratchet turns around to see the new bot."Stellar?!" Ratchet asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"How's it going Hatchet?" Stellar asked using his nickname. Ratchet grumbles at the nickname as the human children laugh with bulk and bee.

"Don't call me Hatchet!" Ratchet orders.

"Alright...Hatchet!" Stellar says getting hit in the helm with the wrench of doom!

"Ow ..fine I won't call you Hatchet!" Stellar agrees.

"Thank you. Now come with me you need a check up." Ratchet orders grabbing her arm before she can escape, bring her to medbay as she others laugh at her bad luck.

CON WARSHIP!

Megatron returns to the warship happy to know stellar is online but angry that she's with the autobots, and Optimus. Megatron walks into the control room where Dragonfire and Soundwave are. He sees Soundwave is typing on the computer (when is he doing something else?) and Dragonfire is sitting quietly playing with her doll. Megatron smiles ( :O HE SMILED!?) at seeing Dragonfire.

Hearing the door open Dragon looks up.

"SIRE!" Df exclaims happy running up to him. Megatron catches Df before cradling her to his spark smiling.

"Hello my sparkling." Megatron greets her.

"Where did you go?" Df's curiosity getting the best of her.

"I went to the planet below to check on something." Megatron answers. Df's white optics brightens at that.

"Earth! What's it like down there?" Df asked. "Dirty and objects and the species can be easily stepped on." Megatron informs

"Will you bring me down there one day?" Df asked

"Perhaps." Megatron lies. "Yay!" Df smiles snuggling into Megatron's chest,closing her optics and falling asleep. Megatron walks up to Soundwave. "Stellar Prime is online." Megatron says to him. Soundwave nods and updates her file. Megatron walks out to put Df on her berth.

AUTOBOT BASE

"Are you done yet?" Stellar asked for the fifth time.

"Yes. And you are healthy." Ratchet says.

"Thank you!" Stellar says hopping off the berth and running out the door. Ratchet shakes his head at her antics. Ratchet follows her to the main hangar and goes to the computer.

"Stellar?" Op calls. "Yes Optimus?" She answers.

"I would like to introduce you to the rest of team prime."op tells her. Sp walks over to Optimus as the team and humans walk over. "Stellar this is arcee and her human charge Jack." Op introduced. "Hello/whats up." They say. "Next is Bumblebee and rafael." "Hiya/Hi." They respond. "Finally Bulkhead and Miko." "Hey/ what's your favorite color, do you transform, what do you transform into, where did you come from?" Miko asked. "Mikooo!" Bulk complains. "Are all humans like this?" Stellar asked. "Fortunately no." Ratchet answers. "Everyone this is my sparkmate Stellar Prime." Op informs. "Sparkmate?" Jack asked. "In human terms she would be my wife." Op revises.

TIME SKIP

For last few hours Sp and Op got to catch up, but there was one thing

bothering her. "Is something wrong stellar?" Op asked.

"No no everything's fine, it's just..." Sp trails off.

"Just what stellar?" Op asked concerned.

"Where is Dragonfire? Where is my sparkling?I thought she would be with you." Sp asked a frown on her faceplates. Op remains quiet, not knowing how to tell his sparkmate their sparkling could be offline.

"Optimus?" Sp scared for the answer.

Op sighs "Dragonfire is not with me, I do not know where she is or if she is online, but if she is we will find her I promise." Op said hugging Sp tightly.

"I know, I'm just worried." Sp confesses

"I know you are sweet spark, as am I. For now rest." Op orders. Sp nods closing her optics and snuggling into his chest armour.


	4. finding dragonfire

CON SHIP.

Dragonfire starts to stir, and opens her optics. She sits up, the door opens and in walks Megatron.

"Good morning Dragonfire, would you like to go on a walk?" Megatron asked. Dragonfire looks up and smiles.

"Morning sire and yes please!" Df responds happily. Megatron picks her up and walks out the door.

"Sire?" Df asked. "Hmm?" Megatron hums.

"Who's my carrier?" Df asked innocently. Megatron remains silent,until..." Elita-1 is your carrier." Megatron lies. Df accepts the answer and nods.

TIME SKIP/AUTOBOT BASE.

Ratchet stares at the screen for a moment in shock. "Optimus!" Ratchet calls out.

Optimus walks over.

"Yes old friend?" Op asked. "I have found the Decepticons war ship!" Ratchet still not believing it. Everyone stops what they're doing.

"Hmm are you sure old friend?" Op asked.

"Yes optimus I'm sure." Ratchet says.

"Ratchet open a ground bridge. Stellar arcee bulkhead and bumblebee with me." Op orders. "Autobots, lets roll." Op runs into the ground bridge followed by the rest.

CON SHIP

The autobots run out of the ground bridge and activates their weapons. "Autobots remain on your guard!" Op orders. They take off down the hallway.

M&Df

Megatron was holding dragonfire and unknowingly walking toward a fight.

"Sire what's that noise?" Df asked hearing the fighting. Megatron stops and listens before putting Dragonfire down. "Stay here." Megatron orders and runs down the hall. Dragon listens and sits down.

The fight

The Autobots are fighting a bunch of vehicons. Megatron comes around the hallways corner, and powers up his cannon. Optimus and Stellar see's this, and attacks him. Stellar goes for a kick to the chest, only to get blocked and thrown off. Optimus catches her.

"You ok?" Op asked. She nods and looks toward Megatron. 'Why is he staying in one place?' Stellar asked over the bond. 'He may be guarding something important.' Op reasons. 'So I will hold him off and you go check to see what it is.' Sp says. Op nods. Stellar is able to knock megatron to the side, giving Optimus a chance to get past him. Megatron growls and tries to stop Op only to get intercepted by Sp. "I don't think so Megatron." Sp says and attacks. Megatron blocks and fights Sp.

DOWN THE HALL

Optimus runs down the hall only to stop in shock.

There sitting on the floor is his precious little sparkling. "Dragonfire?" Op asked shocked. Df looks up at hearing her name, and see's a big strange red and blue mech. "W who are you, a-and how do you know m-my name?" Dragonfire asked scared.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I..I am your sire." Op confesses. Df stares wide opticed at Op.

"Y you're lying! You're not my sire!" Df shouts.

Op kneels in front of her. "Who do you think you sire is?" Op asked. "I know my sire is Megatron!" Df answers. "Megatron has lied to you. I am your sire, where do you think you get your coloring from?" Op asked gesturing to himself.

Before Df can answer Soundwave comes down the hall, his blaster trained on Op.

"Dragonfire-get-behind-me!" Soundwave says in different voices. Op picks Df up,turns around, and points his gun at soundwave. "She is coming with me Soundwave." Op says wanting to fulfil his promise to Stellar and wanting his sparkling back. Df struggles to get out of Op's grip, before remembering something knockout taught her. Df stops struggling and reaches for Op's neck cabling. Soundwave does not dare to fire at the Prime while he's holding dragonfire. Df pinched a nerve cable that stuns Op long enough for her to get out of his grip and run behind Soundwave. Just then Stellar Prime shows up, and sees Soundwave, Optimus,and..."Dragonfire?" Sp asked tears coming to her optics. Soundwave puts a servo in front of Df, as if saying ' You will not take her.' Starscream and a bunch of Vehicons show up, pointing their weapons at the Prime's. Op makes a decision. "Autobots retreat!" Op comms. "Stellar run!" Op says running toward the rest of the bots with Sp following. They make it through the GB. Soundwave picks up Df and takes her to her room.

BOT BASE

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"We saw Dragonfire." Op says.

"Uhh who?" Bulkhead asked.

"... our sparkling." Sp clarifies.

duh duh dun! Cliffhanger.  
Comment How do you think there gonna get Dragonfire and convince her Optimus & Stellar are her real parents? how do you think the Autobots are going to react to this discovery.  
until next time this is Dragonfire prime ssigning off. Optimus would you please  
Autobots roll out-Optimus prime  
You soldier! Your out of uniform! Put on some pants!- agent fowler

I do not own transformers prime sadly :'( I wish that would be awesome.  
I do own Dragonfire prime and my friend on qoutev aurora chromatic.


	5. reactions and explinations

"...YOUR SPARKLING!" Came many replies in shock.  
"You have a sparkling?" Arcee asked.  
"Yes we do!" Stellar confirms. They let it sink in for a few moments...untill Bulkhead thinks of something.  
"where did you see her?" Bulk asked. "On the Nemises." Stellar answers.  
"During the battle, it seemed Megatron was guarding something. " optimus explains. "Turns out it was Dragonfire, he was trying to keep us from finding. " Sp continues.  
"why didn't you bring her here?!" Ratchet asked. Optimus has a saddened look on his face now. That shocks the team.  
"I tried soundwave came, he told Dragonfire to get behind him. I picked her up and aimed my gun at him and Dragonfire. ...she paralyzed me momentarily to get behind Soundwave. Then stellar came, seeing that Dragonfire was behind him I did not take a chance of her getting hurt and called a retreat." Optimus finished explaining what just happened on the Decepticons war ship. Op remembers a minor detail he forgot to mention. "And she believes that Megatron is her sire." There tears in his optics.

-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*-:*  
AUTHORS NOTE  
yayaya I know its fragging short, its just a Autobot fillen chapter.  
-AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!  
-Dragonfire


	6. Getting Dragonfire

CON SHIP  
Dragonfire is hugging her doll, while thinking about what happened earlier.  
FLASHBACK! Df pov  
I was sitting on the floor like sire asked, then theres ped steps.  
"Dragonfire? " A new voice suddenly asked. I look up hearing my name, and sees a red and blue mech.  
"w-who are you, a-and how do you know m-my name?" I asked scared of this new mech.  
"My name is Optimus Prime, and I...I am your sire." Optimus said. (am I the only one who just thought of star wars?) I stare wide opticed at him.  
"Your lying! Your not my sire!" I shouted at the lying mech. Optimus kneels infront of me.  
"Who do you think your sire is?" Optimus questioned.  
"I know my sire is Megatron!" I answer, mad this mech is trying to lie to me.  
"Megatron has lied to you. I am your sire, where do yyou think your coloring from?" Optimus asked gesturing to himself.  
'where do I get my coloring from?' I thought to myself. I was about to answer when soundwave came.  
FLASH BACK ENDS No pov  
Theres a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Dragonfire says quietly. Megatron walks in after seeing what happened between Op and Df, and sits next to Dragonfire.  
" Who were they?" Df asked cclimbing into Megatron's lap. ( 0_o)  
"A group of rebels." Megatron answers knowing it was the Autobots of whom she was referring to.  
" Rebels?" Df asked.  
"Yes rebels." Megatron clarifies.  
" The red and blue mech said he was my sire." Df tells Megatron. Megatron frownw and makes a mental note to kill Optimus, and make sure the Autobots can't find the ship.  
"He has lied to you Dragonfire. I am your sire and you are my sparkling." Megatron tells her. Dragonfire snuggles into Megatron's torso.  
"I know sire." Df reassures him with a smile.  
"He asked if I knew where I got my coloring from...then gestured to himself...where do I get my coloring from sire?" Df asked. Megatron stays silent thinking of a lie.  
" I do not know, perhaps someone from my family. Though elita was pink." Megatron says. Df nods excepting the answer.  
BOT BASE TIME SKIP!  
"Optimus I have the decpticons warships coordinates!" Ratchet says already opening the ground bridge.  
"Autobots stay here. Stellar with me!" Op says running into the bridge.  
CON WARSHIP  
A groundbridge opened and out came the primes at full speed.  
"Stay In the shadows stellar!" Op orders. Stellar nods. They run down the hall, till they found a door labelled 'DRAGONFIRE'.  
"Stay out here and guard the door." Stellar says sneaking into the room. What they didnt know is that Megatron was walking down the hall.  
DF's room  
Stellar looks around the room, her optics landing on the sleeping form on the berth. She smiles softly walking to the berth. Stellar picks up Dragonfire and puts her in her sparkling hold. Before walking out the door to find a battle going on between Megatron and Optimus.  
Op pov  
I was waiting for stellar to come out of the room when I heard pedsteps coming this way.  
It was Megatron and he was heading torwads Dragonfires room! When he got close enough, I stepped out of the shadows with my blasters ready to fire.  
"Optimus!" Megatron growled aiming his cannon at me.  
"You will not take her!" Megatron shot at me, I moved just in time.  
"She is my sparkling Megatron and she is coming with me!" I fire at Megatron.  
"No she is not!" Megatron shot once more hitting on my shoulder plates. Stellar comes out of the room now.  
No pov  
Stellar acts fast and shoots at Megatron.  
"Ratchet lock onto my coordinates and bridge us back immediately!"op coms. A bridge opens.  
"Stellar fall back!" Op commands waiting for stellar to run transforms her guns back and runs through, Op following after. Megatron trys to follow but the bridge closes in his face.  
Bot base.  
Everybot and human at the bridge. Optimus and stellar walks through.  
"well where is she?" Ratchet asked. Op looks to stellar in hope. Stellar smiles and opens her sparkling chamber pulling Dragonfire out.  
"Sweet you got her!...shes so tiny!" Miko says . Everyone just laughed at her. Op walks over. His now complete family putting his arms around hi sparkmate smiling. 


	7. Meeting The Autobots

" "= talking  
-:- -:-= sparkbond talking  
:-: :-: =com' link  
 _-:- -:- = bee talk_  
if it is someones pov the thoughts will not be in anything if not ' ' that will be thoughts  
BOT OUTPOST  
Its been a few hours since Optimus and Stellar went a board the war ship, encountered Megatron , and got Dragonfire. Dragonfire is currently in the med bay sleeping. The bots are talking and so is the humans.  
"Ok how did Dragonfire happen exactly?" Arcee asked. This catches the children's interest. Optimus and Stellar look at each other before nodding.  
"Dragonfire was sparked when we were still Orion Pax and Stellar blast." Optimus tells them. The humans looked confused, but the bots nod.  
" Wait,wait,wait you weren't always primes?" Miko asked.  
"On Cybertron greatness must be earned, one is not born into it." Stellar said. A course of "ohs" can be heard from the humans. A soft yawn can be heard. All optics and eyes dart over to Dragonfires waking form.  
DF's pov  
I open my optics only to shut them because the brightness. I blink a few times till I can see, once I can see I look up only to freeze in fear.  
NO POV  
They see Dragonfire freeze understanding why. Stellar kneels next to the berth to Dragonfire's height.  
"Dragonfire?" stellar shakes her gently, snapping her from her frozenness.  
"w-who are you, where am I ?" Df asked.  
" I am stellar prime and you are with the Autobots." Stellar says gently.  
"where's my sire?" Df asked. The autobots freeze.  
"Dragonfire Megatron is not your sire." Op speaks up.  
"Yes he is! why do you try to lie to me?!" Df asked mad. Stellar and the others frown. Surprisingly ratchet speaks up.  
"Dragonfire! Optimus is not lying, he is your true sire and Stellar is your carrier! It is Megatron who has lied to you!" Ratchet says surprising everyone.  
"No! Your lying!" Dragonfire shouts not wanting to believe her sire lied to her.  
"No I'm not, I was there! I was the fragging medic!" Ratchet says before getting hit in the helm for saying a sware in front of the children and DF ( XD )  
"OW!" Ratchet covers her audio receptors (ears) and runs from the room. The bots just sigh Sadly.  
IN A DARK HALL DF'S POV  
I ran from the medbay, till I find a dark hall to think of what to do...then I mentally slap myself.  
'My sires bond to me!' I smile and try to contact him.  
-:-Sire!?-:- Df calls  
CON WAR SHIP MEGAFORKS POV!  
-:-Sire!?-:- I hear from Dragonfire's side of the bond... Wait what!?  
-:-Dragonfire?-:- I say through the bond.  
-:-SIRE!-:- Dragonfire says happily.  
-:-Dragonfire where are you-:- I asked fearing she is with the Autobots.  
-:- With the Autobots...sire I wanna come home, and I'm scared-:- She says. Those Autobots will pay.  
-:- I know, I know don't worry, just stay away from the Autobots and don't listen to them. Have they done any thing to you?-:- I asked her gently.  
-:-...no they only tried to say you lied and that the gold and white femme and blue and red mech are my creators...also the gold and white femme hit the medic in the helm-:- Dragonfire giggles at the end. Stellar hit ratchet? I chuckle to myself.  
-:- why did she hit ratchet Dragonfire?-:- I asked amused.  
-:- he said a bad word...-:- Dragonfire say.  
-:- ok...Can you find a way out of there base?-:- I asked.  
-:- I think so...I got to go.-:- Dragonfire says. I turn to soundwave.  
"soundwave watch for Dragonfires life signal." I say, Soundwave nods.  
Autobot outpost omega one NO POV  
stellar prime walks down the hall they saw Dragonfire run down. She sees a small form in the shadows.  
"Dragonfire?" stellar called to the figure.  
"Y-Yes?" Dragonfire asked.  
"please come out." Stellar says. Dragon sighs and walks over to stellar. Stellar smiles at her.  
" Lets go introduce you to the team yes?" stellar asked.  
"ok." Df whispers as they walk towards the main room, everyone stops talking as they enter.  
"ok Dragonfire the yellow and black mech is bumblebee and the human on his shoulder is raf,his charge" stellarsays gesturing to them.  
 _-:- Hello Dragonfire-:-_ bee beeps  
"Hello" Raf waves. Dragonfire waves.  
"The blue femme is Arcee and her charge Jack."  
"Hey." Jack says acting cool. Arcee just waves.  
"The green one is bulkhead and his hyper charge Miko." stellar chuckles at the last part.  
"Hey kid" Bulk greets.  
" Sup!" Miko basically yells. Df covers her Audio receptors .  
"Then theres the grumpy medic Hatchet ." stellar says with a smirk.  
" Its Ratchet. Call me Hatchet and you will get a wrench to your helm." Ratchet says, then glares at Stellar.  
" I wont call you Hatchet I promise!" Df says quickly.  
" And finally my sparkmate Optimus Prime." Stellar says knowing Dragon may run away again if she said he was her sire.  
"Hello Dragonfire." Optimus Prime greets a little saddened  
" Hi." Df whispers and waved before clinging to Stellars leg.


	8. DERP

Im srry I havent updated in a while but I dont have internet at home. And no time at school to post so I will TRY key word is TRY to updage soon. PLEASE DONT HATE ME ITS OUT OF MY HANDS. BUT U GUYS ROCK! With all the positiv feed back im getting from u peoples. Its bringing tears to my eyes!. And spock shush up if u tried u could do LISTEN TO UR SISTER UR AWESOME! !

-Dragonfire prime


	9. HE'S BACK

Hey guys! Long time no write…that sounds lame doesn't it? ... Oh well wrote it anyway! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while I haven't had any internet, or Wi-Fi in 4 months now. And 4G in three weeks. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, hanikua (-_- I CANT SPELL IT!), kwanza and if this is not up by then NEW YEARS!

Anywhooooo LETS GET STARTED!

BOT BASE DRAGONS POV

After I met the team, I realized they are nice. Ratchet gave me a checkup for some reason before, Bee and Bulky played hide and seek with me. Bee is really funny. Oh I snuck up on Bulky and he screamed like a femme! The humans showed me how to play video games. There really fun. Especially this game called Blue dragon (best game since sonic unleashed! Look it up). I think Optimus is a living data pad. He told me all about Cybertron, the Primes, and sire! He said sire was a gladiator named Megatronus, and that he, sire, and stellar were friends. But they were no longer friends because Optimus and Stellar bonded. Sire was in love with Stellar. It's sad they are not friends anymore. Speaking of Stellar, we're playing hide and…

"AHH!" I get interrupted by somebot picking me up from behind. Someone chuckles from behind me.

"Gotcha Dragonfire." The bot said.

"That's not funny Stellar!" I say turning around to face her. She frowned when I said her name…why?

"Your right it's not funny… It's hilarious!" Stellar laughs. I pout.

"Aww I didn't mean it sweetspark. Now smile." Stellar orders lightly, sitting on the floor, putting me on her lap. I giggle, but smile anyway.

"There that's better." She says pulling me back to rest on her, as a result I cuddle into her…what? She's comfy! I close my optics almost falling into recharge listing to her spark, when an alarm goes off.

"Aww. I was just getting comfy!" I whine opening my optics. Stellar chuckles and stands up, cradling me to her chest. She walks to the main hanger only to hear Ratchet say the name 'Wheeljack'. Who's Wheeljack?

"What about my brother?" Stellar asked. Oh her brother…that answered that question.

"Stellar? You're alive? Anyone else I should expect?" Wheeljack asked.

"A sparkling, though no one else." Ratchet told Wheeljack.

" A sparkling? I thought the cons off lined all of them! Where did you find a sparkling?" Wheeljack asked. Did he just say offline? He's lying! He has to be!

"Megatron's warship." Ratchet said with a frown. I don't think they like sire to much.

"What's a sparkling doing with the cons? Did they experiment or hurt it?" Wheeljack asked. I turn to Stellar.

"Why would he think sire would hurt me?" I asked her. She didn't say anything to me.

"No, they didn't hurt her. Megatron was hiding her, she says he's her sire." Optimus says from behind us. Ahh! Where did he come from?!

"Her? The sparkling's a femme?!" Wheeljack asked shocked.

"Why are you shocked I'm a femme?" I'm confused, is there something wrong with me being a femme?

"No reason. I just haven't seen a sparkling in a long time." Wheeljack said quickly.

"this is a topic that can wait until you get here Wheeljack. As can your reunion with Stellar." Optimus told Wheeljack.

"Alright, send me the landing coordinates and I'll be there soon. Wheeljack out." Wheeljack tells everyone before turning off the commlink.

"Jackie's coming back!" Bulkhead laughed happily.

"Maybe he'll stay this time, you know since he has family here." Miko said, looking hopeful.

"Maybe, it will be nice to see my brother again." Stellar say, and her hold on me gets a little tighter.

"Let's hope the cons don't send a fake Wheeljack again." Arcee states. A fake Wheeljack? Only Makeshift could pretend to be someone he's not. But I haven't seen Makeshift in a while… sire was on a trip during that time, and Starscream was taking care of me.

"Um…a fake Wheeljack?" I asked. Everyone looks at me. Then the look at each other.

"Yes, um the Decepticons want to find our base, so they sent a Decepticon that could change their appearance." Ratchet informs me. Makeshift…

" What happened to him?" I asked scared to know.

"Why? Did you know him? If you did, what's his name?" Miko asked me.

"Makeshift, he disappeared when sire was on a trip." As soon as I said that all but stellar looked at each other

"Stellar why don't you put Dragonfire to recharge. It's getting late." Optimus suggest.

"Ok." Stellar walks out of the mainhanger.I closed my optics, falling into recharge after a quick 'goodnight sire'.

Main hanger No ones pov

"Another lie. I wonder what else the cons lied to her about." Ratchet said

"Who cares she'll learn the truth about her mom and dad. But now we know the fake Wheeljack's name. Makeshift." Miko says

"Miko while My sparkling does not believe Stellar and I are her true creators saddens me, that is not important right now,it is all the other lies she has been told by the Decepticons." Optimus states before heading in the direction his family had gone.

TIME SKIP morning Dragons pov

Todays the day Wheeljack comes to earth! Even though I miss sire i'm excited to meet says hes awesome! He'll be here in a few hours...what to do, what to do... I wonder what sires doing.

:-:Sire:-: I call through the bond.

:-:Dragonfire, have you found a way out of the Autobots...care?:-: He responded.

:-: Maybe...:-: was my answer.

:-: Maybe?:-: He asked.

:Yes... Stellars brother Wheeljack is coming to earth. Their going to use the groundbridge to get him into the base...maybe I can go with them, then hide till their bridge is closed.:-: I tell him.

:-:Wheeljack?:-: He asked.

:-: Yes...the bots say the last time he came Starscream sent Makeshift to find the Autobots base… why do you want to find their base?:-: He's silent. :-: Sire?:-:

:-: So that I may…visit my old friends. :-: He answered me.

:-: They don't seem to like Decepticons much.:-:I told him.

:-: No, I don't suppose so. I want you in my arms safe soon. Be safe. :-: He said before closing the bond. I have a mission, to the main hanger I go!

I walk up to Stellar and Optimus. They look down at me…did I mention they are HUGE? The only one I've seen this big is sire! They smile at me.I smile back.

"Is there something we can do for you Dragonfire?" Optimus asked me. I smile sweetly at them.

"When Wheeljack lands can I come with you to bridge him back to base? I wanna see the outside!" I ask them. They look at each other for a minute…I think their talking through their sparkmate bond. Before they look back at me.

"I don't see why not, of course you may come with us. You must stay close to us though so nothing bad happens to you." Optimus tells me.

"Thank you! I Promise I will stay close! "I tell them hugging their legs. They chuckle.

"You're welcome." Optimus said.

Time skip

We're all in the main hanger, waiting for Wheeljack to land. Soon I'll be with sire again. I'll miss the Autobot's, and I don't like lying to them, but I wanna be with sire.

*Alarm goes off*

Looks like its time.

"Optimus, Wheeljack is approaching the landing coordinates…" Ratchet calls.

"And there's a welcoming committee on his tail pipes." Arcee said. A what?

"Dragonfire remain with Ratchet. Ratchet keep an optic on her." Optimus orders.

"I will, now go." Ratchet says opening the bridge.

"Autobot's roll out." Optimus ordered. They all go through the ground bridge. The bridge close before I can run out.

"I'm sorry sparkling, but it's too dangerous for you to go with them." Ratchet picks me up, what's with them and picking me up?! , and places me in a playpen looking thing next to the computer. Is this how they keep Miko from doing something she's not supposes to or something?

"It's to keep you from doing mischief, while the others are gone, there are toys for you to occupy yourself with." Ratchet answers my unasked question, before turning to the computer. I can't reach the top bars, so I'm stuck in here. I look around to see some data pads and styles to read and draw, my doll, and different colored blocks. Ok really BLOCKS?! You know what I don't care I'm bored. So I sit down and start building with the blocks. Before I know it time passes and the bots come back with a new red, white, and green bot. I stand up with my hands holding onto some bars.

"Help me please! The docbot has me prisoner in this cage! Please help me!" I say dramatically. The others laugh. Bumblebee picks me up.

"My savior has come for me!" I giggle hugging bee.

"This must be the sparkling." Wheeljack said coming over to Bee and me.

"Yes, this is Dragonfire. Dragonfire, this is Wheeljack." Optimus introduced. I hold out my hand for Wheeljack to shake. Which he did.

"Nice to meet ya." Wheeljack told me.

"Nice to meet you to." I reply.

"What did Doc do to make you put on that little scene?" Wheeljack asked.

"He put me in a playpen!" I cried in despair. They all laugh and I pout.

Con time Megatron's pov

Where is she? Where is her life signal? I want my sparkling! Is she hurt? No Optimus wouldn't hurt a sparkling, much less his own nor stellar, Even if she doesn't know them to be her creators.

"Lord Megatron, Dragonfire was not at the landing site, sadly." Starscream frowns informing me.

"She wasn't?" I asked shocked.

"No master, there was no sign of her, I'm sorry." Starscream bows his head. I growl before sighing.

"You are dismissed Starscream." I dismiss him. He leaves, as I turn to Soundwave.

"Soundwave keep an optic out for any sign of Dragonfire." I order. Soundwave nods at the order. I leave the room.

:-:Dragonfire:-: I call through the bond.

:-: Yes sire? :-: I get back.

:-: Where are you. I thought you were going with them to pick up the wrecker? :-:I asked her.

:-: I didn't get to go. Arcee said something about a welcoming committee and then Optimus told me to stay here with Ratchet, he closed the bridge, then put me in a playpen to keep me in place! :-: Playpen? I chuckle when she said that.

:-: Sire I wanna come home. I miss you and everyone else.:-: she said sadly. I send feelings of comfort to her through the bond.

:-: Find a way to use the groundbridge. I will be on the other side. I love you Dragonfire. Be safe. Don't let them fool you. :-: I say to her.

:-: I love you to sire, I will, and I won't let them. :-: she said. I close the bond.

WILL DRAGONFIRE MAKE IT BACK TO MEGATRON? OR WILL SHE LEARN THE TRUTH?

I hope you liked it. Yes Megafork really loves Dragonfire. HE HAS A SOFT SIDE. And I could use some good news so please Review and comment below, up top, on the left side, on the right side, on ur computer, on your phone, and on this story.

Megatron: I want my sparkling!

Dragonfire prime: SHE'S NOT YOUR SPARKLING MEGAFORK!

Megatron: what did you CALL ME?!

Dragonfire prime: uh… Megafork?

Megatron: *takes out cannon*Why?

Dragonfire prime:*takes on an innocent look * because your armor is pointy!

Megatron: *what in the devils home look* Were you dropped on your head when you were a sparkling.

Dragonfire prime: umm…actually yes. And i broke my neck sooo what's your point?

Megatron: Nothing, Nothing *Backs down*

Dragonfire prime: *laughing at Megafork for not thinking through his point* :L XD

I THINK I HAD TO MUCH SUGAR TODAY!


	10. He puts 2-2 togeather

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M DRAGONFIRE PRIME BRING YOU A NEW CHAPTER OF 'A BOND UNBREAKABLE'! Please review! And check out transformers prime: jacks sister continued

LET'S GET STARTED!

BOT BASE Dragonfire's POINT OF VEIW

Wheeljack is awesome! For the past hour or so jack, Raf, Miko, and myself have been listening to Wheeljack and Bulkhead tell stories about when they were in the wreakers. Though I still don't know why the Decepticons and Autobot's fought.

NO Ones pov

Stellar and Optimus stood watching, as Wheeljack and Bulkhead told stories to the children. Stellar smiles.

"Optimus?" Stellar whispers. Optimus looks at her with a smile.

"Yes sweet spark?" He asked.

"We didn't get the chance to tell Wheeljack before the war that I was sparked." She whispered to him. Optimus freezes.

"We have to tell him. And he's going to ask questions." She tells him. Optimus nods.

Dragon's pov mini time skip

After another hour or so the others went home, and Wheeljack came up to me.

"What were you doing on the decepticons war ship?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's my home." I answer.

"So who is your creator's kid?" Wheeljack asked.

"My sire is Megatron!" I tell him. He looks shocked for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes!" I tell him

"You don't look like him at all, in fact you look like prime with your colors and your head…but that's impossible, Stellar was never sparked." Wheeljack said more to himself. Optimus and Stellar come over to us, Optimus picks me up. AGAIN WITH PICKING ME UP!

"It is time for bed little one." Optimus tells me. I nod my head.

"Nighty night, Wheeljack." I tell him before curling into a ball, and snuggling into Optimus's chest plates. Optimus walks to the room closes to his and Stellar's, the one I've been sleeping in. Optimus opens the door, and sets me down onto the berth. He kisses me on the helm like sire, and Stellar does.

"Good night Dragonfire." Optimus says.

"Good night Optimus." I say closing my optics falling asleep.

OPTIMUS PRIMES POV.

I watch as my sparkling falls asleep. My…sparkling. She's not my sparkling… she's Megatron's sparkling until she learns the truth. She will, she just needs time. But until then she is safe and with us, Megatron will not get his hands on her again. I will not lose my sparkling to Megatron again! For now it seems like we are a family, like we are supposed to be.

I snap out of my thoughts, and look towards Dragonfire's peaceful sleeping form. I smile and kiss her helm once more, before standing up.

"I love you Dragonfire, pleasant dreams little one." I whisper before turning and leaving the room. I walk back to the main hanger, only to be met with Wheeljack and Stellar.

"You two have some explaining to do." Wheeljack exclaims, glaring. Looks like he put two and two together. I look around to see the others trying not to laugh ( cough Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet cough) knowing what he wants us to explain. Primus why?

Well there's another chapter. Here we see a little of Optimus sadness concerning Dragonfire, another reason to hate Megafork, Wheeljack's mad, and how much trouble the Primes are in for not telling Wheeljack he has a niece or that Stellar was ever sparked! Next chapter is going to be FUN to write!

Next time on a bond unbreakable

Wheeljack hears the truth

Optimus gets to meet Wheeljack's bad side!

Dragonfire may escape the bots car

Megatron: I WANT MY SPARKLING

Optimus: She is not your sparkling Megatron.

Dragonfire prime: * here we go again!*

Megatron: Yes she is! She would have been offline had I not found her.

Optimus: You're the reason we sent her away

Dragonfire prime: *getting a giant head ache*

Megatron: They both should have been mine in the first place!

Random bot: Who should have been yours?

Megatron: Stellar blast(now prime) and Dragonfire!

Random bot: Oh…continue.

Optimus: If you loved Stellar or Dragonfire you would let them go!

Megatron: I DO LOVE THEM! MORE THEN YOU KNOW!

Dragonfire prime: * 0_0 * oh snap

Optimus: Then let them go!

Dragonfire prime: * thinks about shooting them*

Megatron: You may have Stellar Optimus but you. will. NOT. take. my. Sparkling!

Optimus: Dragonfire is not your sparkling, if you loved her you wouldn't lie to her!

Megatron: I am protecting her!

Optimus: from her creator's?!

Dragonfire prime: * takes a stun gun and shots Megatron and Optimus*

Well now that that's over HAPPY 2016 PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET!

XD i take to much pleasure in writing these!


	11. confessions

OK PEOPLES OF THE INTERWEB AND CYBERTRON IT'S TIME FOR THE TRUTH ABOUT DRAGONFIRE TO COME OUT...though Dragonfire will not know.

LET'S GET STARTED!

No Pov

Optimus, Wheeljack, and Stellar go a quiet room. Wheeljack turns to the prime couple with a glare.

"Care to explain anything?" Wheeljack asked. Optimus and Stellar look at each other, and then back at Wheeljack. Stellar sighs.

"Dragonfire is our sparkling." She tells Wheeljack.

"Ya I kind of figured that part out. What I want to know is when and why you never told me I had a niece." Wheeljack says mad.

"Uh she was sparked before the war, born sometime after it started, and you already joined the wreakers." Stellar says to her older brother.

"How is she still so young?" Wheeljack asked surprised Dragon was so young for being born a little after the war started.

"We sent her off Cybertron in a stasis pod right after she was born." Optimus tells him. Wheeljack glares at Optimus, mad that he got his younger sister sparked, and didn't tell him.

"Alright, How come she thinks Bucket head, of all people is her sire?" Wheeljack wanted to know, knowing they sent Dragonfire away for her own safety. Optimus looks down with sadness etched on his face. The sibling's look at him.

"Optimus did you know she was with Megatron?" Stellar asked. Optimus looked at her with a sorry look.

"After a few months of being on earth, we detected a stasis pod. But when we got to the pod's coordinates we found it empty and the Decepticon's warship was leaving." Optimus stops and lets out a sigh.

"The stasis pod was the one that we sent off with Dragonfire. After finding out that was Dragonfire's stasis pod, I felt over joyed and hopeful, that I may be reunited with our sparkling, and that you would follow soon after. We searched for months, every time we found the Warship. We would ground bridge onto it, as time went on I began to lose hope, soon we searched the whole ship with no trace of Dragonfire. After that I assumed the worst, and lost all hope of ever being united with our sparkling once more." Optimus finished with tears in his optics.

"So he hid her away, letting you believe she was dead." Wheeljack growled

"Why would he do that?" Stellar asked.

"He's a con, the leader of the con's does he need any other reason?" Wheeljack asked.

"I do not know why." Optimus confesses. They all stand in silence.

Con warship Megatron's pov

It's time to get my sparkling back. One way or another.

"Soundwave I wish to speak to the troops." I tell him. Soundwave nods and opens the audio and visual.

"Decepticons, You are to capture an Autobot alive!" I ordered. Just a little longer and I will have Dragonfire back. Optimus will not allow one of his Autobot's to die just to keep Dragonfire from me.

Well…He's getting desperate to get Dragon fire back. Good news Wheeljack didn't kill Optimus!

Yay! Uncle Wheeljack didn't kill sire!... For all those who don't know

I AM DRAGONFIRE.

Megatron: You are?

Dragonfire prime: Yes sire, and I love you!*runs into his embrace*

Megatron: *hugs* and I love you my sparkling

Dragonfire prime: *takes out stun gun and shoots him* YOUR NOT MY SIRE! YOU LIER! … hey that rhymes!

Optimus prime: *walks into room only to stop in shock*

Dragonfire prime: SIRE!* runs and hugs him*

You people think I'm a nut job don't you? :P


	12. Fragger! jkjk a trade

no introductions today. Sorry.

Morning in Autobot outpost omega one

DF pov

Wheeljack's decided to stay! He said something came up and that he wanted catch up with his sister and her mate. Though he's been looking at me weirdly today, like he knows something I don't.

Alarm goes off

"Optimus I have detected an Energon mine." Ratchet calls to the prime, as he walks over.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge, Autobot's roll out." Optimus ordered. They all transform mid-run. The bridge closes. Oh no. I stand up, about to run out of the room. I was to slow because Ratchet picked me up, and walked towards the playpen. I struggle to get out of his grasp. No, no, no! Don't put me in there! Once he reaches it he places me in.

"Ratchet why did you put me in here again?" I whined not liking this thing.

"To keep you out of trouble." Ratchet says. I look at Miko, Raf, and Jack, to see them laughing.

"Then why isn't Miko in here with me?" I ask innocently. Miko stops laughing, and the other two just laughs harder.

"Because I could care less about what happens to her." Ratchet said.

"Aww you don't mean that doc bot." Miko says.

"Yes I do." Ratchet tells her. Soon I fall asleep.

Energon mine No pov

Once the Autobot's get there, they see not only drones but also Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown.

"What would this many high ranking officers be doing at one Energon mine?" Stellar asked.

"I do not know, though I call tell it is not good." Optimus informs. They see Starscream whisper something to Megatron. Megatron turns around and face's where the Autobot's are hiding.

"Come out Optimus, I know your here" Megatron calls out, with a grin. The Autobot's step out from the rocks they were hiding behind, with their weapons out.

"You never disappoint." Megatron chuckles, before ordering "DECEPTICON'S ATTACK!"

The Decepticon's starts to fire at the Autobot's. Megatron and Optimus fight. Starscream and Stellar fight. Knockout and Bee fight, Breakdown and Bulkhead fight. Arcee and Wheeljack are fighting the Vehicons.

Mini time (Cause: I don't wanna write the fight so that's up to your imagination)

After a while Arcee (Not because she's a girl!) and Wheeljack are defeated and bound, with guns pointed at their sparks on the Cons side. Megatron grins evilly, and the cons all kick the bots their fighting away from them. The Autobot's get up, only to see two of their teammates at the mercy of Megatron.

"Megatron, let Arcee and Wheeljack go." Optimus ordered, Optics narrowed.

"Oh I will, just not yet." Megatron says.

"What do you want Megatron?" Stellar asked, fearing for her brother and friend.

"A trade." Megatron says simply.

"A trade for what?" Bulk asked.

"I will let them go, but only after you give me my sparkling!" Megatron exclaimed.

"She's not yours Bucket head!" To everyone's surprise it was Wheeljack who said that. Megatron ignores the wreaker.

"Well Optimus?" Megatron asked. Optimus turns his head towards Stellar.

"I am sorry Stellar." He tells her. Stellar nods, knowing it has to be done to save Arcee and her brother. Optimus put's two fingers up to his com link.

Bot base

-:-Ratchet, bridge to our location. Bring Dragonfire with you.-:- Optimus commed.

-:- Dragonfire? Why? -:- Ratchet asked.

-:- You will see. Hurry.-:- Optimus cut the com. Ratchet walks over to the playpen, and gently picks Dragonfire up, seeing that she is asleep. Before walking over to the ground bridge controls. He sets the coordinates, opening the bridge.

"Man the ground bridge." Ratchet tells the humans, and walks through the Bridge.

The mine

A ground bridge opens behind the Autobot's, and Ratchet walks through holding Dragonfire to his chest. Megatron grins. Wheeljack tries to escape, but is held back. Ratchet walks over to Optimus, who takes Dragonfire into his arms.

"Megatron, Do I have your word that you will let Arcee, and Wheeljack go?" Optimus asked.

"You have my word Optimus, now my sparkling if you please." Megatron holds out his arms. Optimus takes one more look at Stellar before walking towards Megatron. Optimus carefully hands Dragonfire to Megatron with a look of hate, and then backs up.

"Now release Arcee, and Wheeljack." Optimus ordered. Megatron smile's down at the sleeping form in his arms, before turning to the cons.

"Let them go." He ordered, walking away. The Cons take off the restraints, before following Megatron into their ground bridge. The Autobot's run over to their teammates, and see if their ok.

"We're fine." Arcee says. Wheeljack looks to Optimus.

"You shouldn't have given her to him for us prime." Wheeljack says.

"He's right Optimus." Arcee puts in.

"I will not endanger anyone's life, if it can be avoided." Optimus exclaims.

"You may have just endangered your sparkling." Wheeljack says.

"Wheeljack that is enough, what's done is done. And Megatron won't hurt her." Stellar said. With that said, they go through the ground bridge.

Well now he has Dragonfire.

Megatron: Finally!

Dragonfire: SHHH!

Megatron: You are my sparkling, and you will listen to me.

Dragonfire prime: What are you talking about? I'm trying to sleep dumb-dumb!

Megatron: Oh… back to sleep you go. * Acts like he said nothing*

OOOOKAYYY, maybe I am a nut job. It comes with being an author, I swear!


	13. EVERYONE READ THIS IF YOU WANT UPDATE!

Ok. So, I just got this review from a Guest on my story STARDUST,this is it.

 **I'm not sure what to think about this. There were parts where I laughed because it was funny and some parts where I cringed. Ever heard of "cuteness overload" before? Too much of it is not good.**  
 **I'd advice you to try and write in paragraphs and not in one wall o text with one free line in between. That way you can add drama and suspense to your story. It generally makes it more alive.**

 _This goes for ALL my stories_

For one, this chapter , chapter 2, is SUPPOSE to be cuteness overload. She's an innocent kid, who loves her big brother unquestionably. Second, I do not write in paragraphs because ALWAYS does something to my chapters, causing a whole bunch of NONSENSE to be placed in between, EACH AND EVERY SENTENCE. To me it is easier to fix the mistake when it is like I do, though i DO sometimes write a paragraph or two.

So, I would be great full if, one: SIGN IN TO YOUR ACCOUNT, or if you don't have one, MAKE ONE, if your going to complain about something. TWO: If you don't like how i write, DON'T READ IT!

Thank you

Dragonfire Prime


End file.
